


I'll meet you there at the altar, as I fall down to my knees

by bledtilldryness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biblical Reinterpretation, Español | Spanish, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Soulmates, Mythology References, Platonic Soulmates, Reencarnación, References to Shakespeare, The Iliad References, ahi dale carla un au aunque sea, ben solo es mi hijo yo lo he parido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledtilldryness/pseuds/bledtilldryness
Summary: la historia de una diada de la fuerza, a lo largo del tiempo y del espacio - soulmates au
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I'll meet you there at the altar, as I fall down to my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hace aproximadamente siete mil millones de años que no escribía un fic, y ha tenido que llegar el COVID19 para obligarme.  
> La idea para este AU me está rondando desde hace tiempo, pero este video me ha obligado a punta de pistola (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRL_EK5n3OE)

_ “ we’re a **dyad** in the Force  _

_ Rey, two that are one. " _

" _Stand together, die together!_

_The life force of your bond, a dyad in the Force._

_A power like life itself._

_Unseen for generations._ ¨

“

I believe that 

your soul

and 

my soul

are 

very

old friends.

”

— _Mandeg Ahmed, “Mates”_

** 0 **

Nada

Y de repente

Tú

** I **

Todo es ardiente, caótico, intenso. Las palabras que mejor nos definen desde el inicio. Somos hidrógeno que avanza imparable desde el corazón de una estrella. Llevamos millones de años en esta rutina pero seguimos luchando para alcanzar la superficie. Siento tu presencia, en la _fuerza_ , a millones de kilómetros, pero a la vez cercana, dentro. No tenemos nombre, no lo necesitamos. El destino nos aguarda convertirnos en una brillante supernova, somos mártires y los sacrificios solo acaban de comenzar.

II

Solo estábamos tu y yo, en el jardín

Pero la sombra nos acecha desde los albores y reptando, nos tienta

Y caemos en la oscuridad

Quienes sino nosotros, los malditos, seríamos culpables del pecado original

_ “Entonces la serpiente dijo a la mujer: No moriréis; sino que sabe Dios que el día en que comáis de él serán abiertos vuestros ojos  _

_ y seréis como dioses, conociendo el bien y el mal.” Génesis 3:4 _

** III **

En esta vida, el mal te arrebata de la manera más abrupta y te arrastra a su reino

Pero todo ha sido tan _tan_ breve, que seguir luchando es el único camino

Bajo a los infiernos, atravieso el inframundo, _retornamos_

Escucho tu risa, impaciente por la victoria tan cercana

La tentación siempre espera lo peor de nosotros

Una simple mirada y las sombras

Te envuelven

_ “Oh Gran Hades, imagina esos meses de verano, cuando Perséfone se ha ido, durando para siempre.  _

_ Imagínese, si puede, su rostro pálido desmoronándose en polvo.  _

_ Así es para el hombre mortal.  _ _ Gran Hades, _

_ te lo ruego,  _ _ devuélveme mi Eurídice”  _

** IV **

Hay vidas en las que no coincidimos. Vidas algo amargas, en las que suceden _cosas_ pero nunca terminamos de saber el qué. Vidas donde la galaxia se interpone, cuando aún no sabemos bien lo que es. Vidas en la que el cosmos es aliado y enemigo, donde la distancia es consuelo y castigo. Hay vidas donde caigo rendido ante tu reflejo, tu sombra, firme creyente de que eres una diosa, _tanta luz_. Mis manos manchadas de sangre, sacrificios en tu nombre que no entiendes y que te aterran. Sacerdote de un credo que solo yo veo y adoro, pero es tal mi convicción que los demás me siguen. Isthar, Artemis, Ninsuna, Asera, Annan. Inalcanzable, pero presente en una energía que todavía no comprendemos.

** V **

Hay vidas en las que no tenemos tiempo. En las primeras sobretodo. Llevas el pelo muy largo, suelto. Deslizas los dedos con delicadeza por la fría pared rocosa, buscando entender el mundo que te rodea y sintiendo que _falta algo._ Que tus manos no son suficiente instrumento para hacer justicia al universo, que ahí fuera hay más matices y colores de los que puedes representar. Este mundo es joven y fascinante, pero también terrorífico. Una luz cegadora se abre paso en la tormenta y arrasa con sus llamas el pequeño poblado. Cuando los gritos se vuelven ensordecedores sales al exterior pero es demasiado tarde. Esos ojos son lo último que veo en esa vida. 

** VI **

La guerra es un elemento común que no parece dejarnos respirar. La carga sobre mis hombros es terrible, y los mitos se encargarán de llevar el peso de la balanza hacia el lado que la historia elija. Mi nombre, manchado de antes de nacer cuando la Reina de Troya, mi madre, presiente la oscuridad que se cierne sobre mí. Príamo me entrega a Agelao, para que sea él quien me enseñe a sobrevivir en las laderas de la Tróade.

Recuerdo la primera vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, ya no sólo en el tiempo, sino en el espacio. La mesa de banquete parecía extenderse hasta los confines del palacio, y tú justo al final, solemne como Atenea. Siempre sangre real, en esta vida te llaman Helena.

La criatura más bella de todo el Egeo hija de dioses y de la ciudad de las batallas, Esparta. Junto a tí, el más aberrante de los griegos, grotesco y monstruoso, Menelao. Por suerte, la bestia marcha pronto a Creta y el mundo se torna finalmente alegría. Recorremos los pasillos y los jardines, mi nombre adornado con risas en tus labios. La primera vez que entrelazamos las manos, olvido dónde empieza la mía y termina la tuya. Y sé que sientes lo mismo.

La huída a Troya es el único camino.

El resto de la historia, otra tragedia más en nuestro largo historial.

Cuando, años después, Menelao grita tu nombre a las puertas de mi ciudad me pides que no salga, que al futuro que has visto no se llega por ese sendero, pero me ciega la rabia. La flecha de Filoctetes me atraviesa y más que mi dolor, es el tuyo el que siento cuando me desvanezco.

_ “¡Miserable Paris, raptor de mujeres!  _

_ Mira como ríen de ti los aqueos que te creyeron un bravo campeón por tu gallarda figura,  _

_ cuando no hay fuerza ni valor en ti.” _

** VII **

En esta vida apareces de nuevo de la mano de la guerra, portando la espada que me convierte en lo que soy. Otro heredero, Un caballero desolado con una misión y unos caballeros leales más allá de la muerte. 

Sales de entre las aguas, y me la entregas

El acero de Excalibur es lo único que nos ata en esta vida

** VIII **

Ardiente, caótica, intensa, así es la vida en la bella Verona. Tu sombra me acecha en cada baile, en cada esquina. Tampoco podemos huir.

En muchas vidas cometemos locuras, en otras somos algo más cautos. 

Cuando te veo pálida sobre la cripta, pienso que no voy a poder llegar. Me fallan las piernas, pero me arrastraría convaleciente si fuera necesario. 

Estás fría, y no te noto en _la forza_ como solíamos llamarla. Decido que tus labios van a ser lo último que quiero probar en esta vida, y después desaparezco.

En esta vida estuvimos muy cerca, pero nunca lo suficiente.

Cuando despiertas, desearías no haberlo hecho

_ “Oh, Nunca ha habido una historia más trágica /  _

_ que ésta, la de Julieta y su Romeo…” _

** IX **

Ardientes, caóticos, intensos. Pero felices. En Mayo de 1934 en algún lugar de la autopista 154 en Louisiana, nos arrebatan la felicidad. Nuestro Ford Deluxe V-8 d repleto de pólvora, más de 100 balazos sin previo aviso.

No habíamos sido santos, pero tras tanto sufrir

No merecíamos morir así

_ “So this old world is made brighter,  _

_ by the lives of folks like you” _

** X **

Trepar por aquel agujero en Exegol me recordaba al Inframundo, a una mundo donde tu nombre era Eurídice. La batalla que acaece sobre nuestras cabeza me recuerda a Troya, a los aqueos y a las guerras que nunca terminan y resuenan en la historia.

Avanzar moribundo hacia ti me recuerda a Verona. A los malentendidos, a llegar siempre tarde. Reptando, sabiendo que soy la oscuridad que te ha traído hasta aquí, me lleva al Jardín del que nos expulsaron.

Estrecharte entre mis brazos, inerte, me recuerda a tantas otras vidas. Flandes, 1618. Orleans, 1429. Berlin, 1940.

Cuando despiertas, la energía aún fluyendo entre nosotros, siento que desaparezco pero que todo ha merecido la pena.

Que **siempre** merece la pena

Que cuando cierro los ojos, siento que voy hacia la nada

Y de repente

**Tú**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias si habéis llegado hasta aquí 💖
> 
> por si hubiera dudas
> 
> 0 - El big bang  
> I - Una estrella camino de ser supernova  
> II - Adán y Eva  
> III - Orfeo y Eurídice  
> IV - Una referencia a la figura del oráculo, sacerdote pagano y demás  
> V - Prehistoria  
> VI - Paris y Helena  
> VII - Arturo y Nimue, la dama del lago  
> VIII - Romeo y Julieta  
> IX - Bonnie y Clyde  
> X - Rey y Ben Solo


End file.
